Fate
by Caladhiel999
Summary: The sequel to Warrior Princess. Please note the picture is a joke because of the name of my character I will be changing it later. Rated M for Language, Violence, Drinking, and Sexual Scenes.
1. Princess Merida

Fate

Written By: Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

Princess Merida

Ever since I was 3 years old my life was planned out for me. I knew my parents did not have much of a choice. My mother had to keep up appearances, so she would teach me and lecture me, but after every lesson she would tell me to go and be free. On my 5th birthday my papa gave me a bow. I loved it and he always said I was born to be an archer like him and mum. When I was 3 I told my papa I wished for my mum and him to be together. Since then he never left. I had only met my grandma once, my elven grandfather was always too busy. I had targets set up all around Erebor. I still wanted to learn to shoot from horseback and I would get there someday.

"Merida!"

I looked up towards the stables where my mother and father stood. I smiled and ran to them.

"How many did you get today?" Papa asked.

"Twenty-five." I said.

He smiled.

"You are my daughter after all."

I smirked.

"Did you have doubts?"

He picked me up and swung me around. I squealed with laughter, but my mum looked worried.

"Mum?"

"Merida…..your father and I have something to discuss with you."

I knew what was coming. We went inside and sat down in my room.

"Merida do you remember when you were three years old, you started to hit a dwarf with your wooden sword?"

I thought hard and I did recall something like that, but after me laughing there was shouting. I nodded.

"Our cousin Dain….."

She stopped and seemed to be frustrated. Papa put his hand on her shoulder.

"Your mother does not like him at all. Nor do I for that matter. He said you had no claim to the throne because of who you are, because you have more elf in you than dwarf. Your mother and I do not want a war."

"Papa you are not king."

He smiled.

"It does not matter. Should someone threaten Erebor and Dale I would send for soldiers from Mirkwood."

"But your papa and I do will not let you marry anyone you do not want to. Which is why tomorrow we are sending you to Lothlorien."

I stood up in shock.

"Why?!"

"Because Dain is coming on the 17th with the dwarf he thinks you should marry. This is not permanent, just until your papa and I can find a way out of this."

"Mum I want to stay here! Erebor is my home! I do not want to go away!"

"Merida this is what has to be done and you will go to Lothlorien! Unless you want to marry someone you do not know."

I glared at her.

"You are the queen and papa you are the son of a king! You can tell Dain that he has no say in my life and he has no claim to the throne because he is a self centered bastard!"

With those words I stormed out.

"Merida!"

I ignored them, too angry to care.


	2. Departure

Chapter 2

Departure

Mum came into my room the next morning.

"Merida I need you to understand we are doing this for your future. Knowing Dain he will choose someone just like him so that it feels like he is on the throne."

I sighed and then hugged her.

"I do not want to leave. I do not know anyone in Lothlorien. Why can I not stay in Mirkwood with grandma and grandpa? Or to the Blue Mountains with Dwalin?"

"You are not going to Mirkwood because of the spiders and Dol Goldur. And you cannot go to any dwarven dwelling though I would prefer you were with Dwalin. The Lady Galadriel is a friend of mine and she will take good care of you. I am certain you will make friends quickly."

"Can Gimli come with me?"

"No."

I sighed.

"I will do this for you and papa."

She pulled me back into her arms and I felt the tears falling down her face.

"I wish there was another way, I really do. I wish your grandpa Thorin was here, he would know how to end this."

I sighed again. I pulled back and looked at her. She had always had doubts that she was not a great a queen and my grandpa Thorin would have wanted.

"Mum you are an amazing queen. I worry about trying to live up to that someday."

She smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"When you are finished packing come outside, your papa and I have a surprise for you."

I smiled and nodded. I packed cloths and a few personal items. I took a picture of my family off the shelf. I smiled and looked at it. There my mum, papa, grandpa Thrain, grandma Vanya, Fili, Kili, aunt Dis, my great Aunt Tauriel and myself when I was 4. My grandpa Thranduil was painted in even though he was not there. I was on my papa's shoulders. I put it in the bag and then closed it up. Gimli came into my room.

"I heard your are going on a trip lass."

I ran and hugged him. Gimli was my best friend. He, Fili, Kili and I were the best of friends.

"I would go with you lass, even into an elven settlement, but you have to do this on your own this time. But I came to give you a farewell present."

He presented me with a beautiful green leather quiver. I gasped and he had me try it on. It was a perfect fit and I smiled at him.

"It is so beautiful!"

"Made it myself I did!"

I chuckled.

"I would not doubt it."

"Your mother is a great archer, and as much as I hate to admit it, so is your father. You were born to be an archer."

I smirked. Gimli avoided my papa, like a lot of the other dwarves. They still held grudges against the wood elves.

"I will miss you lass."

I hugged him.

"I will write to you my friend."

"You had better."

After he left I went outside. The sun had not risen over the mountains and the sky was a rosy pink color. I sighed sadly realizing I might never see it again. My cousins met me first. They both hugged and I held on to them.

"Write to us and make sure you do not go whacking people with a sword. We will not be there to stop you."

"I am almost 18. I know what to do and what not to do."

They smiled then my aunt Dis pulled me into a very tight hug.

"Auntie….I cannot breath!"

"Oh shush! I will not see you again for Durin knows how long. Be good."

"I will. I love you."

She kissed both my cheeks.

"I love you too."

I now moved to my grandpa Thrain.

"Come here you."

He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"You continue your archery no matter what. Your parents are doing this for your freedom. We WILL find a way out of this. I promise Merida."

"I know you are all doing everything you can. I will be alright and I would not give up my archery."

He nodded and I finally reached my parents. Papa hugged me tightly.

"No one shall ever be good enough to marry you, be they elf, man or dwarf."

"I do not ever want to get married."

"Oh someday you will. You will meet someone and fall in love…..and then I will shoot them with an arrow."

I laughed and papa laughed too. Mum came leading a horse forward.

"Happy birthday Merida."

I smiled and ran forward. It was a beautiful chestnut colored mare.

"You can name her whatever you wish." mum said.

I smiled.

"Wind. Her name is Wind."

I mounted her and looked back at my family.

"Do I really have to go?" I asked.

My parents nodded.

"It should take you a week to reach Lothlorien. You are to go through Mirkwood. Aunt Tauriel will be waiting there for you with a few guards, then you shall make your way south-west from there to the Golden Wood. There shall be elves there to meet you and lead you to Caras Galadhon." said mum.

I nodded.

"Remember to mind your tongue." papa added.

I rolled my eyes but nodded to that as well.

"Be careful out there Merida."

With a final nod I rode forward. I rode through the currently empty streets of Dale. Papa would take me here when I was a little girl all the time, and as I grew older I went by myself. As I left, I heard someone shouting.

"Queen Maetharanel!"

I sighed and smiled a bit. Many people had mistaken me for my mother. I turned my horse.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am not she. I am Princess Merida, her daughter."

"Oh my apologies! I am Tilda, daughter of Bard."

She seemed to be only a little older than myself. I smiled and dismounted.

"I have heard of your father, he was the one who slew the dragon. My mum speaks highly of him. She has spoken of you and your brother and sister as well. That your family is strong and would do anything for one another, as I would for mine. I am honored to have met you."

She laughed a bit.

"We have met once before. You were only 2 I believe."

"I am sorry I do not remember."

"Fret not, it was long ago. Where is it you are off to?"

"Lothlorien, and I will not return for a long time."

She sighed.

"I am sorry to hear that, but you will return one day. I know you shall. And I feel fortunate to have at least spoken with you before you left. I wish you luck and a safe journey."

I smiled and bowed.

"Thank you Lady Tilda. There is however something you can do for me."

She smiled and waited.

"Tell your father to go to my mother. Have him tell her I sent him and have him ask her about the situation I am in. He is a good friend and I think it would do my mother good to sit and talk with him."

"I will see it done."

"Thank you so much."

She nodded and I mounted Wind. I galloped away and hoped that Bard really would help my mother.


	3. At Last

Chapter 3

At Last

I lay looking up at the stars that night. Wind was munching on some grass. It was then I started to wish I had been born with more dwarf in me, then maybe I would not have caused my parents so many problems. I sighed sadly and rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning I could see the edge of the forest. I heeled Wind and she galloped forward. I found the forest gate marker and saw my aunt.

"Aunt Tauriel!"

I called to her and I could see her smiling at me. As soon as I reached her I dismounted and hugged her.

"Look how much you have grown! Last time I saw you was when you were only 4 years old. ~Have you been keeping up with your elvish?~"

I smiled.

"~Of course I have. Mum and papa would be ashamed if I had not.~"

She laughed and then smiled in excitement.

"~There is someone here who has been longing to meet you.~"

I raised my brow and she stepped aside. There stood King Thranduil, my grandfather. He smiled and stepped forward.

"~At long last I meet my first and only grandchild! I have long awaited this day. You are beautiful, just like your mother and your grandmother Tawariell. You have your father's eyes though, my eyes. At least you have something from me.~"

I smiled and made sure my ears were visible. He smiled again.

"~But you must never forget you are also a dwarf. Your face…it reminds me of your grandfather, Thorin Oakenshield.~"

His eyes were sad when he spoke the name.

"~Now then, I have a gift for you. Seeing as how I was always so busy and could not make it to your previous birthdays, I had this specially made for you. It is from your grandmother as well.~"

He held out a sword. It looked thin but I knew it was probably a fine blade.

"~This was my first sword. Your father always preferred his bow to any sword, so I pass this on to you.~"

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"Hannon le!"

He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Now come, we have a long way to go."

Haldir's POV

I was frustrated I would admit it. I did not understand why we had to protect a dwarf princess from marriage. Was it not her duty?

"~Brother?~"

I looked at my brothers Rumil and Orophin.

"~What is it?~"

"~You are scowling at nothing again.~"

"~No, he is scowling because we have to escort a dwarf princess. I personally have heard she is beauty.~" Rumil said.

"~I have heard such things as well.~" Orophin agreed.

I wanted to laugh. What sort of _dwarf_ could be a beauty. Yes they made beautiful things, but how could they be beautiful?

"~I hear a horse approaching.~" Rumil said.

It could not have been the princess, it was a day early. I fired a warning shot into a tree.

"~State your name and business in these woods!~" I called out.

I had to jump away as an arrow came flying into a tree where my head was.

"~I am Merida! Princess of Erebor!~"

_ It cannot be?!_

"~Come forward!~"

She rode forward with a hood over her head and an arrow aimed at me.

"~Who shot at me?~"

My brother's looked at me. I scowled and she got off her horse and approached me. Her hood fell back and my eyes went wide in awe. She grabbed me and smashed her head against mine.

"~My mother did not send me here to be shot at! Wait until I tell my papa about this!~" she huffed.

My head was throbbing.

"~I believe this is yours.~"

She put the arrow right back in my quiver.

"~Princess, we were sent here to escort you to Caras Galadhon.~"

"~Very well.~"

I looked at her again. What my brothers had said was true. She was a rare beauty. She hid burning red hair, flawless skin and beautiful striking blue eyes. She was tall and had no beard, in fact she did not look like a dwarf at all.

"~You….are the princess of Erebor?~" I asked in disbelief.

She looked at me angrily.

"~Yes! My mother is Maetharanel daughter of Thorin Oakenshield, and my father is Legolas son of Thranduil!~"

_ Well that explains why she looks so…..so…..not like a dwarf._

"~Oh.~"

She rolled her eyes and then mounted her horse. I stood there, staring at her.

"~Did you come here to stare at the mongrel child? Or are you going to escort me?~"

I blinked and then nodded. She may have been beautiful, but she was rude and dangerous.

Merida's POV

The nerve of that elf! He nearly killed me! I knew I had to calm down before I met with the Lady Galadriel. I looked at the elf who had shot at me.

"~What is your name?~" I asked.

He did not look at me when he spoke.

"Haldir."

I nodded and looked ahead.

"~It will take us another day to reach Caras Galadhon, we shall rest here for the night.~" he said.

I looked at him.

"~The sun is still out. We will cover more ground if we keep going.~"

He looked at me. Apparently he did not like to be told what to do.

"~Listen well princess, this is the last rest point that we have set up. Do not presume to know these woods better than I.~"

I narrowed my eyes.

"~First of all, my name is Merida! Not _princess_! Secondly, you are foolish to have a rest point set up here when you can have it closer, especially since the sun is still hight enough in the sky to travel!~" I snapped.

His scowl turned to a glare.

"~If you wish to take your chances on your own then go right ahead!~"

I smirked.

"Very well. HEY YA!"

Wind flew forward and I rode through the trees.

Haldir's POV

_ Why did I say that?!_

"~Well done brother. Now we have to go and look for her!~" Orophin groaned.

"~It was not my fault.~"

"~Yes it was! You shouted at her and she is obviously a lot like you so she went on her own.~" Rumil said.

They picked up their bows and we left.


	4. Stubbornness

Chapter 4

Stubbornness

Merida's POV

I just kept going straight and when it grew dark I stopped. I laid a blanket down and used my cloak to keep me warm.

"The nerve of that elf! I never said I knew his home better than he, but I know how to get places! I got here did I not?"

I did not understand why I was letting myself get so angry because of him.

"Still….I guess he is very handsome. He is strong without a doubt, his hair looks soft and shiny." I looked at Wind. "I think it was his eyes Wind. Even though he is arrogant and full of himself, he has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They are like clear oceans." I said.

I found myself wondering what it would look like if he smiled and I shook my head.

"No! No! I came out here because I was not going to get married!"

I sighed and lay on my back.

"I want to go home Wind. I just want to go home." I whispered.

Haldir's POV

I heard every word she said. I would not translate it for my brothers. Something within my heart stirred when I heard her words, even though she insulted me at the same time, not elleth had ever spoken of me in such a way. A smile threatened to appear on my face. I walked forward with my brothers.

"~We shall remain here. There is no use waking her and making her angry.~"

They nodded and I took watch while they ate. I began to wonder if there was a reason the lady Galadriel sent me. She could have sent Rumil and Orophin on their own, they were just as good as I was. I knew I should not question her, she knew what she was doing and I knew there was a purpose for everything she did.

Merida's POV

In the back of my mind I knew I was dreaming. I was back home, but there was no one there.

"Hello!?" I called.

I walked through the halls looking for someone, anyone really.

"Mum?! Papa!? Hello?!"

"Merida."

I turned and saw someone I had not seen for a long time.

"G-grandpa?"

He smiled and nodded. It was my grandpa Thorin. I smiled and ran into his arms.

"My look how you have grown! You may look like your mother but you are just like Legolas."

I smiled and looked at him.

"You such a beautiful young woman. Do not think I have not been watching you grow."

My smile faded.

"So you know about…."

"Yes I know about Dain and his….annoyance." He muttered.

I giggled a little.

"You are doing the right thing Merida. Your parents will figure out how to get out of this. I want you to know I am proud of your archery, your parents may have met their match."

I laughed and he chuckled. Then he became serious. He took my hands and looked at me.

"Merida, you are a descendant of Durin, never forget that. You may have more elf blood in you than dwarf, but you are still a dwarf princess. You are my granddaughter and I love you, and I know no matter what this life may throw at you that you will overcome it. You are an Oakenshield, never forget it."

I smiled and nodded. He kissed my cheek and I hugged him.

"I love you Merida."

"I love you too grandpa."

"Now it is time for you to wake up. I will be with you always."

I nodded and he disappeared. I opened my eyes slowly and found the elves there. I sat up and stretched.

"So you actually managed to find me."

"Indeed. I told you I know my home."

I looked at Haldir in surprise. I did not know he spoke the common tongue.

"Right…..and as I said before I never doubted that you did. Now can we go?"

"We eat first. We need to be able to fight if need be."

I groaned in frustration.

"These woods are protected yes?"

Haldir nodded.

"Then why would you need energy to fight?"

He scowled at me.

"By the way your scowling is unimpressive and boring."

One of the other elves snorted and Haldir glared at him. The elf smiled at me and I gave him a small smile.

"Besides you have not liked me from the beginning! I have never done anything to you! Or are you one of those elves who thinks I have tainted the purity of the elves by existing? If you are I really do not care! I am a descendant of Durin and an Oakenshield! And I am proud of who I am. Now you can either come with me or I can go my own. I can find Caras Galadhon by myself." I said.

I could tell Haldir was very frustrated now.

"As the march warden of Lothlorien it is my duty to protect you until we reach Caras Galadhon."

He was trying to be civil.

"Very well, we will do it your way." I said.

I sat down and Wind nudged me. I smiled and pet her.

"~That horse seems to trust you princess.~"

I looked at the elf who had snorted earlier.

"~You can call me Merida. Your friend could as well, even if he is rude.~"

The elf smiled.

"~I am Rumil. This is my brother Orophin and that is our eldest brother Haldir.~"

I looked at Haldir, but he did not look at me.

"~What is his problem with me anyway?~"

Rumil shrugged and I looked at Orophin. He said nothing and I gave up. They finished their meal and I decided to lead Wind for the time being. We had not been walking far when Haldir stopped.

"At last." he whispered.

All I really saw was an abnormally large tree that seemed to branch out everywhere. I shrugged and walked forward. The sun had begun to set by the time we entered Caras Galadhon. I would admit it was beautiful. The trees seemed to light up and everywhere I looked I saw elves. They all stopped and stared at me. Some of them smiled and nodded, other looked at me curiously, but a few looked at me in fear or anger. I looked down, and started to feel a bit ashamed of who I was.

Haldir's POV

I saw how she kept her head down and her face hidden. I looked around at the other elves. I saw the way some looked upon her, to my surprised it enraged me. I kept my eyes forward and brought her to Lady Galadriel. Rumil and Orophin left and I stood there waiting with her. I swore I saw a tear in her eye.

"~You should not let people upset you…." she looked at me. "you are a princess and it should not matter what others think of you.~"

She smiled a little and something inside me felt warm. Thankfully, the lord and lady came.

Merida's POV

I dared not look up at them, less they think I was a monstrosity. That is until I felt someone lift my face gently. The most beautiful elf woman I had ever seen was standing before me. My eyes widened as I looked upon her. She smiled gently.

"~You must not think of yourself as a monster. You are a dwarven-elf. There is nothing wrong with you. You are a princess of both races.~"

I nodded.

"~Now a talon has been made for you and it is yours. However should you wish to stay here in the palace you may.~"

"~Though I appreciate your offer, I think it would be best for me to be on my own.~"

She smiled and nodded.

"~Very well. Haldir please show her to her home.~"

Haldir nodded and I followed him.

_ Trust him. He will never lead you astray, and you may find there is a connection between the two of you._

I stopped but did not look back. I took a deep breath then kept walking. I kept my head down and then we reached my talon.

"~Your horse has been stabled and will be cared for.~"

I nodded and walked inside. However Haldir did not leave. I gave him a confused look. He cleared his throat.

"~I wanted to apologize…..for shooting at you. I was truly expecting a dwarf, not that you are not a dwarf…..just that you….~"

I looked away.

"~I know what I am, and it is because of that I am here.~"

"~Because you refuse to marry.~"

I looked at him and shook my head.

"~No, because when I was a little girl, I made the mistake of whacking Dain with a wooden sword. I was a child, I did not know what I had done. He forced my mum to agree to marry me to a dwarf, and mum said that he would choose a dwarf like himself. Dain never wanted my mother to have the throne, he thinks she and I are disgraces to the dwarven race. So my mum sent me here so I would not have to marry someone I do not love. I came so as not to make things hard on her.~"

He just stared at me. I knew I had started to cry.

"~Just because I was born with more elven features so many people are disgusted by me. I even hated myself for being alive at one point. And I know you do not like me so you can go!~"

I glared at him through my tears and he seemed shocked.

"~I never said I….~"

"~Oh just go away.~"

Haldir's POV

I did not know what else to do so I left. Lady Galadriel had her talon made right next to mine, so even though she cried softly, I could still hear her. I felt sorry for her, she was so young and when she was no more than a child someone started to decide her future.

"~Who is he to decide her future? Unless it is best for her people and I personally do not think anyone he recommends would be good for her or her people.~"

I realized I was talking to myself and immediately stopped. As I lay there trying to sleep I heard someone running down a flight of stairs. I sat up and saw it was Merida.


	5. Never Give Up

Chapter 5

Never Give Up

Merida's POV

I ran and I did not know why or where. I stopped when I reach a beautiful lake. I sat down on the edge and looked at my reflection.

"Grandpa please tell me what to do!" I begged.

I knew he would not appear and I sighed and covered my face with my hands and cried.

Haldir's POV

I followed her to the lake and saw her crying. She was calling for her grandfather, but I did not know why. Thorin Oakenshield had fallen in battle 19 years ago. I wondered if she had some sort of gift that allowed her to communicate with those who had died.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry! Maybe if I was born a full dwarf I would not be causing so many problems for my parents and my family. I did not ask to be this way." she sobbed.

I wanted to go to her, tell her it would be alright. I did not do this, I just stood there watching her.

Merida's POV

I felt as though I were being watched. I stood up and reached for a weapon, but I did not have one.

"Who is there!? I am not afraid of you!" I shouted.

Haldir stepped out. I growled in frustration.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"I saw you running off and I feared you would get hurt or get lost."

I glared at him.

"I am no concern of yours!"

He walked forward and I stepped back.

"I do not need your pity or your protection! I can take care of myself!"

He came forward again, only this time when I backed up I fell into the lake. I did not know how to swim!

Haldir's POV

When she did not resurface I panicked and dove in after her. Though there were many pools, springs, rivers and lakes, this was one of the deeper ones. I grabbed her and kicked to the surface. I brought her to shore and laid her on her back. She was not breathing.

"Oh no, Merida!?"

I pushed on her chest repeatedly. I opened her mouth and breathed air into her body and then started to push on her chest. She coughed up a large quantity of water and I turned her on her side. I sighed in relief and moved my hair from my face.

"Merida?"

Merida's POV

I heard a soothing voice saying my name. I opened my eyes. At first my vision was a bit blurry but then I looked around. My eyes came to a rest on Haldir. He was soaking wet and breathing fast.

"Merida are you alright?" he asked.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I sneezed and he lifted me up despite my protests.

"Put me down! Just because I sneezed does not mean I cannot walk!"

"You nearly drowned and you are cold and wet….will you stop!?"

I was struggling. He threw me over his shoulders and I continued to try and get out of his hold.

"I demand you put me down!"

"Hush! People are sleeping!"

I groaned but gave up. He brought me back to my talon and set me down.

"I suggest you take a warm bath and get out of those wet cloths, before you catch a cold."

He turned to leave and I felt a little bad.

"Wait."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Thank you for saving my life. I know I did not deserve your help because of how rude I have been to you. So why did you do it?"

He sighed and turned around and walked back.

"I did it because whether you like it or not princess you are still a living elf no matter how much dwarf blood you have in you. And I…..I feel a strange need to protect you so I will."

I smiled a bit at him.

"Do you ever smile?"

He looked away and I nodded.

"Fine. Well thank you again."

"Please do not go running off again."

He left and I just stood there. What was this feeling I had for Haldir? This growing feeling of warmth and safety. I did not understand it and I was afraid of it. I was afraid of it because I wanted more of it. I did as Haldir suggested and took a bath and changed my cloths. I smiled to myself and then went to bed.

Haldir's POV

Would what I did to help her be considered a kiss?

_ No of course not! Do not be foolish!_

The way Merida made me feel was strange to me, no elleth had ever had this effect on me before. Why now? And why her? It was not that she was ugly or cruel…..but she was so young and she was the princess of Erebor.

_ "Do you ever smile?"_

Her question rang in my head and I wondered about it. Rarely did I ever smile, and when I did it was only a half smile or a forced one. But then I had smiled when I was traveling with her and my brothers, it may have been a small smile but it was still a smile. I decided these things were better left until morning so I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Over the next few months I kept my distance from Merida, though always making sure she was safe. I still did not understand the feeling I had every time I saw her. On this day I woke up early as I always did. My brothers were likely still asleep, although Orophin may be awake trying to put his daughter back to sleep so his wife did not have to. I took my bow and sword and made my way down to the practice fields. Someone was already there.

"Merida?"

She did not look at me and she fired an arrow into a target that quite a good distance away. She hit it right in the middle and I blinked several times. Now she looked at me. She said something I did not understand and then laughed at herself.

"Forgive me, I meant to say good morning but it came out in Khudzul."

_ At times I forget she is a dwarf as well as an elf._

I nodded in good morning and then went and stood beside her.

"~Where did you learn to shoot like that?~"

"~My papa. He is an unmatched archer, but so is my mother and my best friend and cousin Kili is an amazing archer as well. My papa gave me a bow when I was 5 and I have been using it ever since. Back home I had targets set up all around the mountain, it made it more of a challenge for me.~" she explained.

I was amazed. For one so young she was just as good if not better than most of the Galadhrim. I turned and took my own bow. I fired and arrow and it split hers.

"Show off." she muttered.

I smirked.

"I am a warrior. I have been training for over 2,000 years. And I have been meaning to ask….are you….."

"Immortal? Yes I am. Both my parents are elves, well mum is a half-elf half-dwarf but still, yes I am."

"And you said you were how old?"

She scowled and I mentally slapped myself.

"That is very rude, but if you must know I am 18, I turned 18 three days ago."

I cleared my throat.

"I apologize, I did not think before I spoke."

She nodded and went back to her archery. I trained every morning, and I would not let her distract me. Yet when the wind blew I caught the sweet scent of her hair, it was unlike anything I had ever sensed. Like flowers and pine. I missed the middle of the target and hoped she had not seen. When I looked over she was gone. I smiled a little.

"Truly she is free."

Merida's POV

I felt as though I were distracting him from his training so I left. As I did I looked over my shoulder at him. He pulled back on the bowstring and I saw how his strong shoulders looked. I realized I was staring and hurried away.

_ Staring at him will do you no good Merida! He is an elf of Lorien, and he would never want someone like you._

A dull pain formed in my chest at this thought and I tried to push it away.

"~Stop that! You came here so you would not have to get married! Stop looking at the elf!~" I told myself.

I decided to go and see Wind. It was still very early but Wind was awake and I started to brush her coat and clean out her stall. I heard a few people walk in and I hoped they would not notice me. They did. They gasped and whispered. They looked to be my age.

"Suildad." I said.

They looked at me.

"~How could you do what you have done?~"

I gave them a confused look.

"~To run away when it was your duty to marry for your people.~" said the other.

I clenched my fists and turned away.

"~Do not turn you back! You may be a princess, but here you are not. Answer us!~" the first demanded.

I was trying to ignore them. One of them stepped forward and Wind reared up, she was defending me.

"~Control your horse!~"

"~What is going on here!?~"

I smirked, I would know that voice anywhere.

"~Haldir.~"

Haldir walked over and he looked at me.

"~I am waiting.~" he said.

"~We were only asking why should would run away from her duty.~"

Haldir turned on them.

"~You think that is what she did? She was sent her by her mother and father so she would not be forced to marry! It was not they who wanted her to marry but another dwarf lord from the Iron Hills. I suggest you do not speak of what you do not know, else you sound like complete fools.~"

They bowed their heads and then left. Tears were in my eyes but I would not let Haldir see them.

"I did not need you to defend me. I could have taken care of them myself."

"You ungrateful….." He growled. "Is it so hard for you to accept help? Or is it because I am an elf?"

I turned and glared at him.

"I have nothing against the elves! I do not need to be protected by any man! Elf or dwarf! I can take care of myself." I snarled.

He challenged me with his own glare.

"And where would you be if I had not helped you 3 months ago?! You would be dead!"

"I already thanked you for that! There is no need to go and bring it up again!"

He growled in frustration and walked off.

"Finally!"

"I heard that!"

"YOU WERE MEANT TO!"

I finished cleaning out the stall and then decided to go back to my talan. I was muttering to myself and on my way up I bumped into Rumil.

"~Oh I am sorry.~"

"~No need to apologize. Are you alright? You seem quite upset." he smiled. "were you and Haldir quarreling again?~"

I looked away angrily and Rumil only laughed.

"~I should have known. He can be stubborn.~"

"~Stubborn? You mean annoying, irritating, rude and un-negotiable!~" I ranted.

Rumil sighed.

"~He has been that way since our mother and father passed.~"

My anger was immediately replaced by guilt.

"~What?~"

"~Our parents were killed by orcs years ago, but Haldir has never been the same since. He never truly smiles anymore…at least not until the day he met you. Though it was a small smile, it was still the first true smile I had seen on his face for many, many years.~" Rumil said sadly.

I bit my lower lip.

"~Do you know where I might find him? I think I owe him an apology…..no actually I know I do.~"

Rumil smiled.

"~I shall take you there myself!~"

I smiled. Rumil became a very dear friend to me, and very quickly. He would make my stay in Lothlorien easier. Haldir was the march warden, so he had many duties to attend to. Rumil told me about the many great things Lothlorien held, in a way it made me eager to see them all. Rumil lead me to the training fields. I saw Haldir walking back and forth in front of several elven scouts. He was training them. I looked at Rumil, seeing if it was alright for me to go forward. He shook his head and I nodded and waited.

"~Take aim!~" Haldir ordered.

The elves aimed their arrows and Haldir moved off to the side.

"Laitho i philinn!"

The elves fired their arrows, though not all of them hit the target. Haldir seemed frustrated.

"~We have been doing this for 2 weeks now!~" he looked over and saw me. "~Princess, would you mind coming forward?~"

I knew it was not a question but an order. Rumil gave me a little push and I walked forward. I stood in front of him. I could tell he was trying to intimidate me.

"~I was fortunate enough to see Princess Merida using her bow this morning. Lady Merida would you mind giving them a demonstration?~"

I smiled eagerly and readied an arrow. I took aim and then took a deep breath. I fired the arrow and it the target in the middle. I walked down the line of targets, firing arrows into the middle of each one. When I looked back Haldir had a satisfied look on his face. I smiled and bowed.

"~I hope my demonstration was to the march warden's satisfaction.~" I said.

"~Very much so yes. Perhaps you would be willing to stay and aid me in training these so far helpless archers.~"

I looked at the other elves, some of them look very hopeful, other looked appalled. I looked to Rumil. He smiled and nodded. I looked at Haldir.

"~As you wish.~"

Haldir's POV

I did not know why I had asked her to stay, I could have demonstrated just as well. In the end I was glad I had asked. The scouts liked her and paid attention to her, perhaps a little too much attention which bothered me slightly. I gave them a warning look and they looked down. I nodded and continued to watch Merida.

Merida's POV

There was one female elf who seemed to be having the most trouble. I walked forward and looked at her.

"~Are you alright?~"

"~Y-yes!~"

Her swift answer told me otherwise. I looked around and realized she was the only female elf there. She was trying to prove she was just as good as the rest. I smiled gently.

"~I understand.~" I whispered.

She looked up at me.

"~Many a time a dwarf soldier would pass by me as I practiced with my bow and little practice sword, they smiled and seemed amused. I knew that none of them ever expected me to be as good as them. But with my father's help I became better than all of them by the time I was 10.~"

She smiled a bit.

"~Why are you telling me this?~"

"~Because I was you once, and I want to help you. If you will let me.~"

She smiled and gave me a nod and I smiled back.

"~What is your name?~"

"~Verya princess.~"

I smiled and shook my head.

"~If I am to train you then you must only call me Merida.~" I said.

She nodded.

"~Very well then, Verya, we shall begin tonight. I believe your training with Haldir is over for now. And keep in mind Verya, I will not go easy on you, but always remember to never give up. My father told me that once and since then those three words have helped me more times than I thought they would.~"

She had a determined look on her face and she nodded.

"Hannon le Merida."

I bowed.

"Lle creoso."

She left with the other trainees and I started to walk away.

"Merida."

_ Oh right! I came here to apologize!_

I turned and Haldir walked over to me.

"Merida…"

"Wait, please let me speak."

He nodded and I took a deep breath.

"I came here to apologize. This morning you helped me and you were looking out for me. I guess I was upset because I thought you looked at me like a little sister and I did not like that…..because well I…." I cleared my throat. "Well I am sorry. I mean it too. I hope you can forgive me." I said.

"You believe I think of you as someone who needs protecting?"


	6. Acceptance

Chapter 6

Acceptance

I looked up into his eyes. Now that I looked closer, I saw that they were more a bluish-gray color. I could not read his expression, so I was a little scared.

"I asked you a question."

"Yes I did." I finally answered.

He shook his head.

"I know you are capable of taking care of yourself, I never doubted that. I do not know why I followed you to the lake that night I just felt I had to. And I do not like when people speak of what they do not know. And truthfully…what you did….coming here on your own when you have never been anywhere but home, I think you are very brave."

My eyes were wide with surprise now. His expression did not change and I bit my lower lip.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked.

"What?"

"You bite your lip when you are nervous."

I stopped and smiled shyly. He smiled. My own smile grew and I laughed.

"I knew you could smile!"

He stopped and tried to look indifferent but I had seen him.

"I will not tell anyone if you do not want me to." I said.

He looked away. I sighed and then walked away.

Haldir's POV

I heard her walk away and I sighed in frustration.

_ In battle I may be brave….but when it comes to my own feelings I am a coward. But she is little more than a child and I have lived for so long…..yet something in my heart tells me….she is the one I have always waited for._

Another guard came running to me.

"~The lady requests your presence.~"

I nodded and walked away.

Merida's POV

There was to be a celebration that night. Lady Galadriel said it was Mereth en Gilith, a feast of starlight. I decided I should look elegant for once, since I was not at home and among so many elves. Lady Galadriel had given me a dress as a gift and I would not doubt it was beautiful. It was a very light green, almost pale with silver adornments. I put it on and tried to do my hair but I soon gave up on that and let it hang down. It reached down a few inches past my waist, and it was always straight. I sighed and made my way down to the celebration.

Haldir's POV

A young elf entered the party and I looked over. I gasped.

"Merida!"

She looked absolutely breath taking. The dress showed her every curve and I did not fail to notice the swell of her breasts rising up over the material a bit. I did not realize had been staring for so long until she was right next to me.

"Hello Haldir." she said.

I snapped out of my daze, and looked at her.

"Merida."

She smiled and another ellon took her attention. I felt a pang of jealousy. He asked her to dance and she accepted. I watched carefully. During these sorts of celebration many an elleth would be at my side, but this night I only had eyes for Merida, the dwarf princess of Erebor. She was a wonderful dancer. I assumed her father had taught her. When she had finished the dance she walked back to me.

"Forgive me, I did not think it would be very polite to refuse."

"No apology is necessary."

She looked back at the dancers and then at me.

_ Please no…._

"Do you dance?"

"No, I never learned."

She looked a little disappointed.

"Oh, well that is alright. I may know how to dance, but I do not like it all that much."

I smiled a little and she smiled at me. I poured her some wine and she stood there talking with me. I could not believe how beautiful she was. A few hours later she looked over my shoulder and then back at me.

"If you will excuse me there is something I must do."

As she walked away I took her hand. She looked at me in surprise and I kissed the back of it. Her cheeks turned pink and she smiled.

"Rest well Merida."

She bowed and then walked off. She met with an elleth I recognized from the training grounds. Verya was her name. She smiled at Merida and whispered something. Merida turned and looked at me, she caught me looking at her.

Merida's POV

"~The march warden stares at you.~" Verya whispered.

I slowly turned and looked at Haldir. He was looking at me. I smiled and then looked at Verya.

"~He is my friend.~" I said.

She nodded, though I could tell she did not quite believe me. I did not really believe myself either. We set off to the archery field and I started to train her privately.

Haldir's POV

The rest of the celebration was quite dull without Merida there. I excused myself and decided to go and bathe. Only I was not alone. I could hear voices coming from the other spring.

"~The way he looks at you, he has never looked upon another elleth that way before.~"

"~I am certain he has, you may not have seen him.~"

That was Merida's voice. Were they talking about me?

"~Do you not think of him in that way?~"

"~I….well I…~"

Someone laughed quietly.

"~You do! You have feelings for the march warden.~"

"~I said not so. I will not deny he is very handsome and skilled. He is strong without a doubt and very kind….well sometimes." I scowled. "And he…..oh Aule save me I do have feelings for him! Verya, my parents sent me here so I would not have to get married. Now….I have feelings for Haldir.~"

Someone moved.

"~Merida…maybe this is why all this happened. You were meant to be sent here and meet him. Perhaps it is your fate and destiny to be with him. You two would make a fine match, if it is not too much to say.~"

"~Verya I do not know if he feels the same. I may be brave and skilled in the way of the bow and sword…..but I have never felt this way for anyone.~"

"~So he would be your first love…~"

"~Verya! I never said I loved him I just…..at first we hated each other, but now I care for him so much. He is a big part that makes living here away from my family and friends bearable. I feel that if he did not return my feelings, my heart would shatter.~"

I had only known Merida for a few months, but I never would have imagined I would feel so strongly for her. Now hearing her tell her friend how much she cared for me made my heart soar. I smiled. Not a small smile or a forced smile, a true smile. I relaxed in the spring and closed my eyes.

Merida's POV

Perhaps it was time to accept my feelings for Haldir. I smiled at Verya.

"~You are right Verya. I have feelings for Haldir and I cannot be selfish and keep them to myself. That would not be fair to him, I have to be brave and even if he does not share my feelings I will have tried.~"

Verya nodded and we finished. Once back in my talan I put away my dress and changed into cloths I was used to. I sat down on the bed and tried to sleep, but the celebration kept me awake. I smiled, happy to see people other than my own celebrate something important to them. I went to a chair and looked out of Lothlorien. I smiled and started to sing,

_A naoidhean bigh, cluinn mo ghuth_

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bahn_

_Ar righinn oig, fas as faic_

_Do thir, dileas fhein_

_A ghiran a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn_

_Gu uair ar cliu s ar gloire _

_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og_

_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan_

Haldir's POV

I heard her song and sat up. I could wait no longer, I had to tell her.

Merida's POV

I heard someone coming up the steps. I quickly dressed and when came out of the bedroom Haldir stood there.

"Haldir." I said.

"Merida. May I speak with you?"

I nodded and he came inside.

"I have to confess something, I am not proud of it."

I looked down, afraid of what he was going to say.

"I left the celebration early, thinking of bathing…" I gasped and looked up. "I heard you and Verya."

I dare not look at him.

"Everything?" I asked.

"Yes."

Tears welled in my eyes. He was going to tell me he did not feel the same.

"I realize you had not intended for anyone, especially me, to hear. I should have made myself known…but the more I listened, the more I came to realize…I share your feelings."

I looked up as the tears rolled down my cheeks. He walked closer to me and I did not move. I was looking into his beautiful eyes, and they were filled with compassion, something I had never seen in his eyes before. He had never stood so close to me before.

"After being alone for so many years I never thought anyone could make me feel the way I do now. Until you Merida. You opened my eyes, you helped me see how wonderful the world can truly be. You, who is so free spirited and kind."

He slowly reached up to touch my face, hesitating to see if it was alright. His fingers touched my face lightly with a gentleness I did not think him capable of.

"Many an elleth has watched me with interest, yet none of them, not one captured my attention. I could not take my eyes off you this night, you looked beautiful. Too beautiful for words. When Gloradir asked you to dance I was jealous and I envied him, because I wished I could have danced with you. I should have told you how much I cared for you sooner. I was afraid of what you would think of me."

Feeling bold from his words, I took the hand that was not touching my face and held it in mine. His hands were warm and smooth. I looked down and saw how perfectly they fit together. I slowly looked back at him. I reached up to touch his cheek but stopped.

"It is alright."

He gently took my hand and guided it to the side of his face. My heart was pounding in my chest as I looked into his eyes. Finally I could no longer wait, I pressed myself against him and wound my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I breathed in his scent and smiled.

"I was so afraid that you did not feel the same about me." I confessed.

He chuckled and stroked my hair.

"Fear no more. I am here and I am yours."

I held him tighter and closed my eyes.

"It is funny, I came here so I would not have to get married…..and I found you."

He pulled back slightly so he could look into my eyes.

"I am glad you did. I have been waiting all my life for you. And now…..I do not think I could ever be without you Merida."

I rested my head against his chest.

"You will never have to be."

I listened to his strong heartbeat, smiling to myself all the while.

"You have my heart Haldir."

"And you have mine Merida."

We stood there in each other's arms for a while.

"The hour grows late, we should both get some sleep." he said.

I held onto him and looked into his eyes.

"Would you stay with me?" I asked.

It was bold of me to ask, but now that I had him I did not want him to go.

"I do not think it would be appropriate."

"Oh, yes of course. I am sorry."

I did not want to be alone.

"I do not think one night would hurt." he whispered.

I looked at him and found him smiling.

"There is one thing I would like to do first."

"Hm?"

I reached out and cupped my face. I could hardly breath. He leaned forward and I closed my eyes. His nose rubbed against mine and then I felt his lips on mine. I grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him closer. I could feel him smile as his hand came to a rest on the back of my head. We slowly separated and looked at each other. I smiled and hugged him again.

"I have never kissed anyone before you. I never want to kiss anyone but you."

Haldir's POV

I had been the first one she kissed, and more than that she said I was the only one she would kiss. I finally had her in my arms. I picked her up and carried her to her bed. I laid her down and she pulled me down next to her. She curled up in my arms, her wild red hair all over the place. I smiled and made myself comfortable.

"Sweet dreams…..my beloved Merida."

* * *

**The song is actually from the movie brave, I could not resist! =D The song belongs to the rightful owners!**


	7. A Small Measure of Peace

Chapter 7

A Small Measure of Peace

Merida's POV

I woke up early and found Haldir already awake. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"~Good morning.~" he said.

I smiled.

"~Good morning.~"

He leaned forward and I eagerly pressed my lips to his. This kiss was longer than the last. I pulled back only a little, and he rested his forehead against mine.

"~I must go and attend to my duties, including border patrol so I will be gone for a few days. But after that I am all yours.~"

I smiled.

"~You are all mine regardless.~"

He chuckled and gave me a quick kiss before getting up.

"~Haldir…~"

He looked at me.

"~Go easy on Verya. She is trying her very best.~"

He smiled sweetly at me.

"~I know.~"

I jumped from the bed and hugged him one more time before he left.

"Haldir…"

He smiled and looked at me again.

"I…I….I will be waiting here for you."

He nodded and left. I sighed in frustration.

_ I could not say it! And why are my feelings for him growing so quickly? Not that I mind it is just strange._

I had to tell Haldir…..I had to tell him I loved him.

Haldir's POV

All day I was thinking about her. Her smile her laugh, the way she felt in my arms. I did not lose focus though, I trained the scouts as I did every day and then prepared for my journey. Rumil came to me as I was preparing.

"~You were not in your talan last night.~"

I froze.

"~What happened to you?~"

"~I…..was restless and up all night practicing my archery.~"

"~Of course you were. ~"

He did not believe me, but I was not about to tell him I had spent the night with Merida.

"~Indeed. Now did you need something?~"

"~I was truly just wondering where you were I was concerned. Be safe on your patrol.~"

I nodded and then left.

Merida's POV

I saw the patrol guards leaving. I smiled and ran to the window. I saw him look back at me as he left. I smiled and held up my hand in farewell. He did the same and then disappeared.

_ Please come back safely….._

"I love you." I whispered.

I went to the desk and wrote a letter to my parents.

Maetharanel's POV

My daughter had been gone for 5 months now, almost 6. I missed her terribly and so did Legolas. Then one day a letter came. I smiled when I saw it was from Merida.

"LEGOLAS!"

I ran through Erebor looking for him. When I found him I showed him the letter. We went to our room and read it together.

_Mum, Papa, _

_ I am sorry I have not written sooner. I am really starting to like it here, not that I do not want to come home, I do. I have made some friends, Rumil who was one of the elves who met me at the entrance to the forest, and Verya, a female scout who is trying to prove herself. Papa, I am teaching her how to be a better archer like you showed me! She is doing very well and has been keeping me company. _

_ When I got to Mirkwood I met grandpa! I finally met him, he gave me his first sword as a birthday gift! It is magnificent…mum….grandpa Thorin came to me in a dream again. He has been with me all the way and is always watching over me….and you! He is so proud of you. Papa I have been getting 45 perfect shots a day! I know you would be proud if you could see me. And….there is something I must tell you both. I met someone here…..an ellon who cares for me more than anything…..and I care about him just as much if not more. I think I love him. His name is Haldir, a march warden of Lothlorien. He is good and kind…..and quite handsome. Papa please do not come out here and shoot him! I swear he is a good elf and you would like him! I love you both and miss you so much. Say hello to everyone for me and give them my love._

_ Merida_

I smiled but Legolas' jaw was tight.

"Legolas?"

"I know Haldir…yes he is a good elf….but I do not want Merida to be falling in love with anyone."

I laughed and kissed him passionately. He took the letter and put it down somewhere.

"~Are you trying to distract me my lovely Maetharanel?~"

I smiled.

"~Stop talking and make love to me.~"

He did not need to be told twice.

Merida's POV

With Haldir gone, Verya and the other trainees were given a break. Verya and I worked hard everyday and she made tremendous progress. I decided she needed a break that day, and after all Haldir would be coming back that evening. I could tell Rumil had taken an interest in her so I told him to go and try to talk to her. He was nervous but I watched him walk over to her and she smiled shyly. I smiled and disappeared around the corner. I was thinking of going to the stables to see Wind when a little girl came running up behind me and I tripped. I twisted my body so I would not hit her. She gasped and hid behind a bush. I smiled and laughed.

"~It is alright little one. I am not upset. Come on out.~"

She peeked out from behind the bush and I smiled.

"~You are not hurt are you?~"

She shook her head and I knelt down in front of her.

"~I am Merida daughter of Legolas. What is your name?~"

"~Eruraina.~"

I smiled.

"~That is a beautiful name. Who were you running from?~"

"~My father. He is chasing me.~"

She was smiling so I guessed it was a game.

"~What is your father's name Eruraina?~"

"~Orophin.~"

My eyes went wide. I had not realized Orophin was married or that he had a child. She did look a little like him. I left her alone to hide and walked back towards my talan. I had only just reached the steps when I heard raised voices. I had to move as several elven scouts rushed forward carrying an unconscious elf. I followed them to see if I could help, when I saw who it was I screamed.

"Haldir!"

I tried to go forward but someone grabbed me, it was Rumil.

"~Let go of me Rumil!~"

"~You must let the healers do their job. Then we can go inside.~"

It was difficult to wait, but I managed with Rumil's help. I felt a strange and burning pain in my side but I knew not where it came from. I did not want to worry Rumil so I did not say anything.

When the healers left I ran in and back into his bed chambers. He was still unconscious and I felt tears stream down my face.

"Haldir…"

I knelt down and took his hand. Someone lay a hand on my shoulder.

"~He will heal and be just as he was, this is not the first time he has been injured. Everything will be alright.~" Rumil said.

I knew he was trying to comfort me, but while Haldir was lying there it was no use. Orophin came soon after that and they stayed until the sun went down. I refused to leave, I did not care if some thought it inappropriate. I would not leave until Haldir woke up.

"~Please Haldir open your eyes…I need to know you are alright.~"

He did not move. More tears came.

"I love you Haldir. I love you." I whispered.

"Merida?"

I gasped and looked up. His eyes were open and I smiled and kissed him. I pulled back and placed my hand on the side of his face.

"~Oh Haldir!~"

He smiled a little and covered my hand with his.

"~I thought….I thought that…..~"

"~Shhh-hhh! I know what you thought, but I am here. I am alright and well on the mend.~"

I was uncertain so I had him sit up and I checked his wound. It had already started to heal.

"~What was it?~" I asked.

"~An orc arrow. I should have seen it coming, I was a fool.~"

I shook my head.

"~No Haldir, never call yourself a fool. Everyone makes mistakes, you are strong and smart, handsome and kind.~"

He looked deep into my eyes.

"~What did you say to me before I woke up Merida?~"

Fear tugged at my heart. What if I had gone too fast? I looked away and he turned my face back to his.

"~Merida….I love you.~"

I smiled and hugged him gently.

"~I love you Haldir! I love you! I love you!~"

He held me tight in his strong, warm arms.

"~I love you too Merida. I always will.~"

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. I touched his face and kissed him gently.

"~I told my parents how much I care about you…I am certain my mother will be happy that I have found someone who loves me as I love him.~"

"~I am more worried about your mother than your father. I have known your father for many years, but I have heard your mother has been known to defeat more than 50 foes single handedly.~"

I laughed and shook my head.

"~That may be true, but she is a kind woman. Papa will be angry because I am his only child and daughter, but once he sees how happy you make me he will forget all that.~"

Haldir's POV

At first she was smiling but then she started to bite her lip again.

"~Haldir…..will you listen to my selfish request?~"

I nodded.

"~Can…..can I stay with you? I just….I am afraid to leave you after all that has happened and….~"

She stopped and she seemed so embarrassed. I smiled gently and lifted her face.

"~I think I will make an exception with you my dear Merida.~"

She smiled and I pulled her onto the bed and into my arms.

"~I am going with you next time. I do everything you say but I am not letting you go alone again.~"

I sighed.

"~Merida it is too dangerous.~"

"~There is really no point in arguing with me. I almost never listen.~"

I could hear a hint of amusement in her voice, other than that she seemed serious.

"~I am too tired to argue with you.~" I said.

She giggled and placed her hand over my heart.

"~Sometimes I wonder how you and I ever fell in love. I thought I was going to kill you at one point.~"

I chuckled and shook my head.

"~You could not have killed me if you tried.~"

She laughed softly and then yawned. I kissed her hair.

"~Sleep Merida, I will not be going anywhere.~"

"Amin mela lle." she whispered.

"~I love you too.~"

I drifted off to sleep with her in my arms.

Merdia's POV

That morning was the first time I woke up before Haldir. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I had never seen him so….vulnerable. I lightly brushed his hair behind his ear and looked at his face. His dark brows made him look fierce at first, but when you looked into his eyes there you could see who he truly was. His face was so relaxed, as if nothing in the world could possibly cause him to worry or be afraid. Sometimes I wondered if he was afraid of anything, he never seemed to be. I stood up carefully so I would not wake him and slipped back to my talan to change my cloths. Then I slipped back to Haldir's talan. He was still asleep and I knew he would be hungry when he woke up.

This time when I came back he was awake, and somehow I knew he was. I set the food down and then went to his side.

"~How long have you been awake?~"

"~Perhaps an hour.~"

"~Why did you not wake me?~"

I smiled and leaned closer.

"~You are still healing and my mum always told me sleep helps you heal. And…..you looked so peaceful I could not have woken you. I have never seen you so relaxed before.~" I explained.

He smiled small and pulled me onto his lap.

"~I am always relaxed when you are at my side.~"

I smiled and took his hand. He kissed my lips and held me as tight as he could. I felt his tongue on my lip. I could not resist him and so I allowed him to deepen the kiss. His tongue explored my mouth and I moaned as it stroked mine. I fisted my hands in his tunic and pulled his face closer. When we separated it was only for a few seconds before our faces become melded together again. His warm hands rested at my waist and I tangled my fingers in his soft hair. I never wanted this kiss to end, but all good things must come to an end. We pulled away from each other and ate the food I had brought.

"~I am meant to train again, but I have a feeling you will not let me.~"

"~No I will not. In fact once you have eaten I want you back in that bed and if you leave I put you back. Permanently.~"

He smiled and shook his head.

"~I have no doubt. And…should I expect you to stay here and make certain I stay in bed?~"

I looked at him.

"~No, I am not going to stop my daily practice just to make sure you do not do anything stupid. But I will know if you leave, because I can feel you.~"

He looked at me curiously. I smiled and put my hand over my heart.

"~I know when you are hurting, I know when you are sad or hopeless. I know how I can feel these things, but I do. The first night I was here and I met Lady Galadriel, she told me to trust you, that you and I shared some sort of connection. It was not until I saw you hurt that I realized how much I loved you. I could feel your pain, even though I did not show it. I did not want Rumil to worry more than he already was. Mum always told me she had a connection with papa. It is something deep within two people that ties them together forever.~" I looked back at him. "~So no matter what happens or how far apart we are, I am always with you and you with me.~"

He smiled, and it was the biggest and most loving smile I had ever seen on his face.

"~Come here.~"

I raised a brow.

"~Is that an order march warden.~"

He scowled at me and I laughed and then went and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me.

"~I have never heard such beautiful words from someone before. All my long life I have searched for that one maiden who would capture my heart and give me hers. Now that I have found you, I will never let you go.~"

I kissed him passionately. I pulled back and once he was back in bed I went and retrieved my bow, then went down to the practice fields. Verya was already there practicing. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"~I heard that one of the patrol guards was wounded. Who was it?~"

I hesitated then answered her.

"Haldir."

She gasped and I smiled a bit.

"~I am surprised you did not hear me scream, I thought all of Lorien heard me.~"

"~Well I did hear a scream, I knew not it was you. Is Haldir going to be alright? I always saw him as someone so strong and powerful nothing could touch him. That was the reason I requested to be trained by him.~"

"~He will be fine. I would not have left him if he were not. Verya…..I love him and….he told me he loved me.~"

She smiled and hugged me.

"~I am so very happy for you Merida! I knew he loved you and you him. Do you think he will marry you?!~" she asked excitedly.

"~Oh Verya it is far too soon to be thinking of things such as marriage.~"

Even as I spoke the words I started to wonder, even hope that someday Haldir would ask me to marry him.

"~Enough talk! You have some practicing to do, and I shall be going even harder on you for making me all bubbly and loving.~"

She laughed and I smiled. I did go a bit harder on her, but she exceeded my expectations.

Haldir's POV

I received several visitors, mainly my brothers, niece and sister-in-law. Though I loved my family, I craved Merida's company more than anyone else. I guessed Rumil could sense this.

"~I must take my leave now brother, I promised Verya I would find her once I had seen you.~"

I looked at him.

"Verya?"

He smiled and then left. I was happy for Rumil. He had always been lonely and it showed in his paintings. I had wondered in years past why he drew such sad and lonely things, only to realize later that he was searching for someone whom he could share a life with.

_ Share a life?_

I began to wonder what it would be like if I asked Merida to marry me. Would she say yes and stay with me? Or would she be unhappy living so far away from her family? I sighed knowing she wanted to go home and would probably be unhappy living so far from them. I closed my eyes and imagined what life would be like if she were my wife.


	8. Enough is Enough!

Chapter 8

Enough is Enough!

Merida's POV

I went back to Haldir that night. He was still in bed and I nodded in satisfaction. I put my bow down in the front of his talan and then went back to my own. I would not leave him until he was up and walking around again. All I brought back with me was the picture of my family. I needed to see that picture before I went to sleep, I knew not why I just did. Haldir was sleeping peacefully and I did not wish to wake him so I decided to sleep on the floor. I placed the picture on the table near me and looked at it.

"~Good night everyone. I love you.~" I whispered in Khuzdul.

I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep. In my dream I was in Lothlorien, and I could see Haldir asleep, and myself as well.

"Merida."

I smiled and ran to hug my grandpa.

"I have missed you grandpa." I said.

"I am always with you, you know that. And I see that you have met someone who will protect you. An elf, you are just like your mother."

I scowled and he laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with that. He is a strong one too. I saw him fight the day that arrow struck him. He is a brave elf who does not fear pain or death. Even after he was hit by that arrow he continued to fight. Several elves are alive because of him. I can think of no better match for you."

I smiled and looked at Haldir's sleeping form.

"I love him grandpa. And he loves me."

"I know, I have seen that. Your connection with him is very strong."

I looked at him.

"That is something I still do not understand. How am I able to feel what he feels? To know when he is in danger?"

Grandpa smiled.

"I had the same connection with your grandmother, my Tawariell. She always knew when I was sad or hurting. She told me she could feel it in her own heart, as though she were just as sad and hurt as I. Our bond was so strong that no matter how far apart I was from her, it always felt as though she were right there beside me. I know your mother and father have same bond and you will with this elf as well." He took my hands. "Trust him Merida, believe in him and his love for you and it will never fail you. Nor shall you ever be alone. I approve of your choice of him and I know your father will as well."

I winced.

"He does not like him does he?"

"No, the same as I did not like your father when he fell in love with your mother. There were times I wanted to take his head off, but your father saved my life countless times. Someday I will tell you that story. But now…"

He stopped and looked behind me. I turned and saw Haldir get out of the bed. He saw me on the ground and shook his head. He picked me up and placed me on the bed and pulled the blanket over me. He kissed my temple and whispered,

"I love you Merida."

I smiled and then he walked to the picture of my family. He picked it up and smiled.

"~I wonder what happened to this little girl." he looked at me. "She has grown into a beautiful princess with a kind and loving heart, a free spirit and a deadly hand.~"

He walked back and put the pictured on a side table closer to me. He then put on his tunic and a new pair of trousers and left. I looked back at my grandpa.

"He will always take care of you. And you must always be there for him."

I nodded.

"I will be."

He hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Now it is time for you to wake up. The sun will rise soon and your bow is waiting."

I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He disappeared and I opened my eyes. I sat up.

"Haldir?" I called.

There was no answer. I assumed he left the talan. I stretched, yawned and then retrieved my bow. I went to my talan and freshened up and put on fresh cloths and then went to the practice fields. I expected to find Haldir there but he was not. I wondered where he could have gone.

Haldir's POV

I went to Rumil's talan and woke him.

"~Haldir you may enjoy being up this early but I do not.~"

"~I have…..a favor to ask.~"

He raised his brows and smiled in interest.

"~And what favor is that dear brother?~"

"~You are the only artist I know who is skilled enough to fulfill my request. I wanted you to paint a picture of Merida and myself. Not for me but for her. She has a picture of her family and I can see it brings her comfort. I want her to have something to remind her of me when she goes home.~"

"~Do you think I have not already done this?~"

I turned and looked at him. He got out of bed and went to a nearby trunk. He produced a beautiful painting of Merida and myself. Her arms were around me and I was looking up into her eyes. I smiled.

"~It is wonderful Rumil. You have always had a gift. But I need one that can fit inside a frame and be carried.~"

He sighed and preened to be annoyed.

"~Is nothing I do ever good enough?~"

I smirked and shook my head.

"~You know it is.~"

He laughed and promised he would make a smaller version of the painting. The sun was just starting to come up and I knew Merida would be doing archery. I smiled and set out for the practice fields.

Legolas' POV

With Merida's 19th birthday only 7 months away, and Dain constantly asking where she was, Maetharanel was stressed and tired. She had less patience than usual and the smallest things would set her off. Something was more than wrong with her these past few weeks though. She slept like a dwarf and ate like one, and there were times when she would just cry. For no certain reason.

I finally had a healer come and look at her. She smiled and pat her back.

"She is in perfect health, she is with child."

My eyes widened and Maetharanel smiled and started to cry. After a minute I smiled and went and kissed her. I hoped to have another daughter, but I would be proud to have a son. A guard knocked on the door and I groaned.

"My lady queen! Dain approaches."

Anger burned in me and I looked at Maetharanel. My eyes widened and she stood up and walked out the door. She had a sword in her hand.

Maetharanel's POV

I had had enough of Dain! Because of him my daughter had been forced to leave her own home! I was done dealing with him. He was already in the throne hall when I got there. He looked at me with that smug smile.

"Ah cousin, has the little princess returned home from….."

I did not slap him, I punched him square in the face.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

He looked at me with unmistakable anger.

"How dare you…."

"SHUT IT! Because of you my daughter was forced from her own home! Ever since my father's death I have been trying to be a good queen! But in doing so I have lost myself and I let the love of my life leave me for 3 years. You have NO power over me or any say in the future of Merida! I have been letting you control what I do but no more! You are banished from Erebor and so are your people! You will never have the throne Dain! I am immortal and so is my daughter! Legolas may never be king and should Merida choose an elf then he may not be either! But my daughter will be a queen if she wishes it! If you want war then by all means send an army! I will take them out myself! But do not ever come back here! If you do I WILL kill you!"

He stood up and without another word he left. I took a deep breath and then turned and looked at Legolas and the rest of my family.

"It is over."

Legolas came forward and took me in his arms.

"I always knew you had it in you my love. Now our Merida can come home and never have to worry about Dain again."

I smiled and hugged him tightly.

Merida's POV

With Haldir recovered, I went back to my talan. That day a letter came to me from my father. I opened it and read it.

_Merida,_

_ Your mother has dealt with Dain! You will never have to deal with him again, nor do you have to marry anyone anymore. Come home now Merida. Come home. _

_ Your Papa_

8 months ago I would have been jumping with joy. Now my heart was breaking. Tears started to stream down my face and I dropped the letter. I ran and did not stop.

Haldir's POV

Rumil had finished the painting and even put a frame around it. I thanked him and then went to Merida's talan. However when I got there she was gone. Her bow and quiver were there so I knew she was not out practicing. I saw a letter on the floor. I picked it up and when I read it I felt a sharp pain in my heart.

Merida's POV

I stopped at the lake Haldir had saved me at. I knelt down and started to cry. After a few minutes I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I cried out in pain and clutched my chest.

"Haldir!"

I stood up and ran back to find him. He was not at the practice field or in his talan. I decided to check my talan. He was there sitting in a chair with the letter in his hand. He stood up and I ran into his strong arms.

"~I do not want to be parted from you.~" I cried.

His own voice shook with sadness.

"~I do not want you to go either, but Erebor is your home. Your family is there and it is where you belong. I want you to be happy Merida.~"

I stopped crying and looked up into his eyes. I put my hand on the side of his face.

"~I can feel it, all your pain and fear of being alone again. I do not want you to feel that way Haldir my love.~"

He said nothing, he just kissed me. I wound my arms around him and kissed him back with a fiery passion. I could feel his desire and love for me. I knew I had to go home, but I would not leave without giving myself to him. We pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"Merida…."

I put my finger to his lips. I pulled him back towards my bedroom and the started to kiss him again. His tongue slid into my mouth and I moaned. He picked me up and placed me on the bed. His lips never left my skin as he climbed on top of me. I started taking off his tunic and he did not stop me. He pulled back only so I could lift it from him and toss it aside. My eyes greedily roamed his body. I had longed to see him since I first met him. His chest was flawless and there was not a single hair upon it. He kissed me again and I ran my hands all over his chest, feeling every inch of him I could. His skin was soft and smooth beneath my fingers. I wrapped my arms around him and felt his strong back and shoulders. He started to kiss down my jaw to my neck and then just above my shoulder.

"Oh Haldir!"

He sucked my neck and I gasped. His hands played with the hem of my tunic and then went beneath the fabric. He stroked my skin and playfully danced across my abdomen. Finally he lifted it up until it was off and tossed somewhere. He kissed my body gently yet passionately. He pulled off my trousers and then my bindings. I was naked before him and I wanted to feel his skin against mine. He leaned back and I sat up and untied his trousers. I pushed them down and his erection came free. He kicked them off and then he was on me again. The moment his skin made contact with mine I felt as though I were on fire. One of his hands began to massage my breast and I moaned his name loudly.

"You are so beautiful Merida! Every inch of you." he breathed.

"I love you Haldir!" was all I could manage to say.

He kissed the base of my throat and then his mouth closed around one of my breasts. I cried out in pleasure and hoped no one had heard me. His tongue flicked over the hardened nipple and I clutched the sheets. He moved back to my lips and stroked my inner thigh. I had never done anything like this, and I hoped I could give him as much pleasure as he was giving me. I ran my leg up his and reached down and stroked his hard member.

"Oh Merida!"

I smiled and he looked into my eyes.

"Are you ready for me my beloved?"

"Yes Haldir! Take me!" I begged him.

He positioned himself above me and then slowly began to slide inside. He shoved himself forward and I cried out.

"Did I hurt you!?" he asked alarmed.

I smiled and shook my head.

"No my darling you have not. I never expected this to feel so good, feel so right."

He smiled at me and kissed my lips again. His tongue danced with mine and I took his hand in mine. He started to move in and out. At first it burned a little, but after a few more seconds it was only pleasure I felt. He started to move faster and thrust harder. I was moaning and crying his name. He pumped into me harder and faster with each thrust. My moans only seemed to spur him on.

"You are perfect Merida!" He moaned.

I could not answer him. I only kissed him and held onto his hand. I could feel his love for me! I loved this ellon with all my heart and soul, and I knew he loved me just as much if not more. I felt a strange sensation fill my body and with a cry I came hard. He reached down and rubbed me and then he too came. His movements slowed until them came to a complete stop. He looked at me and I twirled a lock of his soft hair with my finger. He smiled and took my hand and kissed each finger.

"~I love you so much Merida. I will always love you no matter how far you are from me. No matter what happens I will always be with you, forever.~"

Tears came to my eyes and he wiped them away with his thumb.

"~No tears. Look at me Merida.~"

I looked into his eyes and he kissed my cheeks and then kissed away the remaining tears.

*"Mela en' coiamin." he whispered.

I looked at him.

*"A'maelamin."

He smiled and then lay down and pulled the blanket over us both. I cuddled up in his arms and he kissed my head.

"~Sleep Merida. I will be here with you all night.~"

"Amin mela lle Haldir O Lorien."

"Amin mela lle Merida."

I closed my eyes and let sleep take me in its warm and comforting arms.

_*Love of my life._

_*My beloved._

_*I love you Haldir of Lorien._

_*I love you Merida._


	9. Separation

Chapter 9

Separation

I woke up early as always, and Haldir woke up as well. I looked at him and he held me in his arms.

"~I cannot leave you.~" I whispered.

"~Merida you must go home. Your family is there.~"

I slowly looked up at him.

"~No Haldir, my family is not only in Erebor now. It is here as well. Verya, Rumil, Orophin, Eruraina, and especially you. A part of me will always be here with you my beloved Haldir.~"

He pulled me into a sweet and tender kiss. Tears rolled down my cheeks and once more he kissed them away.

"I have something for you."

He got out of the bed and I did not miss the chance to look at his well toned backside. He came back and handed me a picture. I smiled, it was a picture of him and I. My arms were around him and he was looking up at me.

"~Rumil did this. I wanted to you to have something of me.~"

I looked at him and put my hand over his heart.

"~This is perfect. But I will always have you, you are always with me.~"

He covered my hand with his and nodded.

"~And you are always with me.~"

I nodded and placed the picture on the bed. I hugged him.

"~I would ask you to come with me….but your place is here.~"

He gave me a squeeze.

"~Will I see you again?~" he asked.

It was a question we had both been wanting to ask.

"~I….I do not know.~"

The thought of never seeing my beloved Haldir again brought pain to my heart.

Haldir's POV

I could feel her pain, her sorrow. I cradled her, kissed her and whispered sweet things to her. I would not let tears fall from my own eyes, I had to be strong for her. But my heart was weeping.

"~I believe we will see each other again Merida. I would do anything, overcome any foe or task that this world could give me to be with you again. There will not be a second that passes where I do not think of you.~"

She looked up into my eyes with a smile.

"~I want you to have something.~"

She stood up and took the picture of her and her family. My eyes widened and she put it in my hands.

"~I cannot take this.~"

"~I want you to have it. This is something very dear to me and I know you will need to look back at me. Even if I am only 4 in this picture.~"

I chuckled and placed it on the side table.

"~I will be going with you to the border. I have asked that Verya, Rumil and Orophin come as well.~"

She smiled and threw her arms around me.

Merida's POV

It was a silent journey to the border. Verya looked ready to cry and Rumil, who was normally bright and happy, had a sad and depressing look upon his face. Orophin too looked sad. After a day of travel we reached the border early the next day. I dismounted Wind and looked at Verya.

"~You are a fantastic archer Verya. Never think differently. I am honored to call you my friend.~"

She hugged me with tears in her eyes. I returned her embrace and then moved to Orophin.

"~Take care of little Eruraina. She is a beautiful girl and will become a gorgeous woman.~"

He touched his heart and then my shoulder and I did the same. Rumil did not bother with formalities. He enveloped me in his arms and I laughed a little.

"~Come back soon. You will always be welcome here Merida.~"

I nodded and then faced Haldir.

"Haldir….."

He shook his head, grabbed me and then kissed me full on the mouth. One of my hands went to the side of his face and the other to his shoulder. When we separated her smiled at me.

*"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' mela en' coiamin."

I wiped a stray tear away.

*"Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta a' maelamin." I said.

He touched my face and then nodded.

"Noro Merida."

I mounted Wind and started to ride off. Just before I was out of line of sight I turned around. Haldir was still there looking at me. Wind reared up and I held up my bow. I could see his smile and then with tears in my eyes I turned east and rode for Erebor.

_ I will come back beloved. I promise._

Haldir's POV

I stayed where I was until I could not see her. Rumil put his hand on my shoulder.

"~Come on brother.~"

I turned and began to walk away but I looked back one more time. I had meant what I said. There would not be a second where I did not think of her.

Merida's POV

When I finally reached Erebor I had to smile.

"I am home." I said.

I heeled Wind and galloped forward. Dale was bustling and I saw Tilda in the crowd.

"Lady Tilda!"

She turned and smiled when she saw me.

"Princess Merida!"

The people around me turned and smiled and welcomed me home. I rode through up to the gates of the mountain.

"Princess! Princess Merida has come home!" shouted a guard.

I stabled Wind and then walked out to meet my family. They all hugged me and I noticed my mother had a bit of a bump.

"Mum…are you…"

She smiled and nodded. I hugged her and then looked at her belly.

"Hello in there! This is your big sister Merida!"

Mum smiled and papa picked me up and hugged me tight.

"Papa I….cannot breath!"

"It is my job to squeeze her. Come here."

My aunt Dis grabbed me and hugged me. I smiled anyway. My cousins hugged me and so did Gimli.

"Welcome home lass."

I wanted to say it was good to be home, but it did not feel that way. So I just smiled and nodded.

When I finally managed to get away from everyone and into my room, I unpacked the painting Haldir had given to me. I looked at his face and tears came to my eyes. I went to my balcony and looked to the southwest.

"I miss you Haldir. I miss you so much it hurts. I love you." I whispered.

I hoped that maybe the wind would carry my words.

Haldir's POV

I stood at my window looked northeast. The wind blew through the leaves and I swore I heard her voice.

_ "I miss you Haldir. I miss you so much it hurts. I love you."_

I looked at the painting and smiled.

"I love you."

_*My heart shall weep until it sees thee again love of my life._

_*May your ways be green and golden my beloved._


	10. 5 Years

Chapter 10

5 years

Merida's POV

My 23rd birthday was fast approaching and I had only one wish. To see my beloved Haldir again. My little brother Thorin was the only one who had seen the painting of Haldir and myself. It cost me 2 years of my desserts to keep him quiet. They named him Thorin after grandpa, and my other little sister they named Tawariell for my grandma. Thorin was already 5 and Tawariell was only 3.

On my birthday I slipped away from the celebration and onto the guard tower.

"Happy birthday Merida."

I smiled at Ori.

"Thank you Ori."

He smiled and I looked out into the night. I saw a rider fast approaching Dale. There was a hood over his head, but I thought I recognized that horse. An old but welcome feeling came over me and I stared as the rider approached. I saw a bit of blonde hair and I was down that guard tower faster than a soaring eagle. I went running back through the party and pushed open one of the large doors. I ran down the path and into Haldir's open arms.

"Haldir!"

"Oh Merida! How I have longed to have you in my arms again!"

It had been 5 long years and I had dreamed of being in his arms.

"Never let me go again my beloved." I whispered.

We looked at each other and he kissed my lips. We only separated for air.

"~I could not wait any longer Merida. Without you with me it is hard to live.~"

I smiled through my tears of joy and put my hand on his face. I kissed him repeatedly and then just hugged him. He was warm against the cool breeze.

"We should stable your horse. Come on."

I took his hand and we walked up to the stables. Once his horse was taken care of I looked at him. I pulled him down for a kiss and did not stop. Neither of us cared that we were in a stable, all that mattered was that we were together again. That burning desire in my heart that I had not felt in five years came back. I quickly removed his tunic and then my hands roamed his chest. He sucked a little on my lower lip and I pushed him back. He smiled up at me and I smiled and then leaned forward and kissed him again. His skilled hands managed to untie the sides of my dress and slip the shoulders down. He sat up and kissed my shoulder and then my neck.

"Oh Haldir! Oh!"

He nipped lightly and my nails raked his back. I could feel how hard and ready he was. More and more of my dress came off and he kissed every inch of me. Once my dress was completely off, I pushed him back again and unlaced his trousers. I pulled them off along with his boots and kissed his chest, abdomen and then his erection. He threw his head back and grabbed fist fulls of hay. I smirked and made my way back up to his lips. His hand tangled in my hair and I guided him to my entrance. I sank down onto him and we both moaned loudly. He sat up and thrusted up into me. I connected my lips to his in a heated kiss. I moved my hips with his increasing the pleasure we felt. With a growl he pushed me back onto the hay and pounded into me. His tongue wrestled with mine and I felt myself close to release. I came but he was not done with me yet. He pulled out of me and turned me over. He thrust back into me and I cried out. With every thrust he rubbed against that spot inside me that had me seeing stars. I could feel how close he was.

"~Cum for me Haldir!~" I moaned.

He groaned and he came hard and I came with him. He slid out of me and I turned to face him. I chuckled and he raised a brow.

"~You have hay in your hair beloved.~"

He laughed and I picked out all the hay.

"~You look worse.~" he joked.

It was probably true. I never pulled my hair back and it had grown wild over the years. I shook my head and some of the hay came out, but Haldir had to help me get out the rest.

Legolas' POV

I had not seen Merida since she went running through the party. I looked at my wife.

"~Maetharanel she has been gone for over an hour.~"

She smiled and took my hand.

"~She is fine. You worry about her too much.~"

I smiled and pulled her up to dance.

"~And you my fiery queen worry too little.~"

She smiled her beautiful smile and I danced with her.

Merida's POV

Once Haldir and I had dressed and made ourselves look presentable we smiled at each other.

"~I have gifts for you. From Rumil, Orophin, Verya and myself.~"

I smiled. He brought out a small tapestry. It was me, that day I left Lorien. Wind up on her back legs and me holding my bow up. I smiled and Haldir said,

"~Rumil and Verya made this for you. Verya is very skilled with needle and thread. And Rumil as you know is a skilled artist.~"

"~I miss them both. Rumil was always able to make me feel better. And Verya….I miss her.~"

He next held out a beautifully crafted jewelry box.

"~Orophin and his wife made this for you. Eruraina did the engraving.~"

I smiled remembering little Eruraina. She probably was not so little anymore.

"Gwend sui lotheg i edlothia an-uir. Friendship is a flower that blooms forever." I read.

He nodded.

"~She remembers you. Eruraina is a very gifted elf. She is almost 15 now. She is more like her father but she has her mother's beauty.~"

I smiled. I opened it and it played a song I knew all too well.

"~That song….~"

"~One night about 3 years ago I was watching her for her parents. She could not sleep and I remembered that song you sang. She sings it all the time.~"

I smiled more and then Haldir had me turn around. I smiled seductively.

"~Do I need to give you more attention?~"

He smirked and turned me around. He pushed my hair over my shoulder and then I felt something cold on my skin.

"~This is only the first part of my gift to you. Though it may appear to be nothing more than what you see. It unlocks something only you and I can ever understand.~"

He kissed the nape of my neck and I looked down. A circle shaped locket hung around my neck. There was a beautiful and delicate flower engraved upon the surface. I smiled and looked at him.

"~It is beautiful, I love it.~"

He smiled and seemed relieved.

"~Did you think I would not?~"

"~I feared you would not like such a trinket, but I hoped if it came from me that you would. Merida…" he took my hands. "I did not just come here to give you gifts. I came here…..to speak with your father.~"

I bit my lower lip.

"~You have no need to be nervous love.~"

I nodded and brought him inside.

_ Why do I keep thinking this is not going to end well?_


	11. Just Like Before

Chapter 11

Just Like Before

Maetharanel's POV

The crowd parted and Merida walked forward, she was not alone. Legolas stood up, he did not look happy. I stood up as Merida approached. Thorin and Tawariell peered around my legs. This had to be Haldir.

"Mum…papa…."

"~Merida…when did Haldir get here?~"

I put my hand on his arm.

"~Legolas this is not the place for this discussion.~" I said.

He did not look happy, but he nodded.

"~Merida…..go to the library with him.~"

She nodded and took his hand. I started to speak to my youngest children, but they were already gone. I smirked and shook my head.

"~Legolas before we go in there we need to talk.~"

"Maetharanel…"

"~Now Legolas!~"

He sighed but nodded.

Merida's POV

We entered the library and I did not miss the shiny blond hair disappear behind a chair. I smirked and stopped Haldir. I held my finger to my lips and silently went forward. I turned quickly and grabbed my little brother before turning once more to grab my sister. I swung them both around and then set them down. Tawariell looked at Haldir and then shied away and hid behind me. I smiled and tucked her wavy blond hair behind her ear.

"There is nothing to be afraid of." I said.

Tawariell did not like weapons or violence, she was the complete opposite of Thorin and I. I picked her up and she looked at my locket. She smiled and started to play with it.

"Do you like this?" I asked.

She nodded and I smiled at Haldir.

"He gave it to me. It is very special and he gave it to me because he loves me like I love him."

She smiled shyly at Haldir. I started to laugh, but I saw Thorin slowly taking the knife Haldir kept in his boot.

"Haldir!"

He quickly turned and grabbed Thorin. Thorin started to struggle and this included kicking Haldir in the chest. I put Tawariell down and chased after him. He did not get the knife and I finally caught him.

"You little…."

"Merida."

My parents had come into the room. I dropped Thorin onto a sofa and he ran off with Tawariell. I went and stood beside Haldir. My father had an unreadable expression on his face. I took Haldir's hand.

"Haldir….I have not seen you for many years." papa said.

I started to bite my lower lip again.

"Merida there is no need to be nervous." Haldir said.

I stopped and he squeezed my hand.

"It has been to long Thranduilion."

My father did not seem to like this reunion.

"Merida, come with me."

I looked at my mum. She gave me a look and I refused to go to her. I spoke in Khuzdul.

"~No mum. I am not going anywhere, I will stand with Haldir.~"

"Merida!"

I shook my head. Papa held out his arm and mum stopped.

"I suspect there is more to you coming here other than to simply see me again." he said.

Haldir stepped forward.

Legolas' POV

The way he looked reminded me of myself from years ago. I had a feeling that I knew why he was here…..I hoped I was wrong.

"I came here after 5 long years of thinking. I love Merida." I tensed. "I love her more than anything in the world. Living without her has been unbearable and hardly a life worth living. So I have come here to ask for her hand in marriage."

Merida's POV

My eyes went wide and my hand flew to my mouth. I looked at my father, he looked angry and yet there was something else there. As though what Haldir had asked brought back a memory. Mum was smiling. I walked forward and put my hand on Haldir's back. He continued to look at my father, but I could feel his happiness at my touch.

"Tell me why I should give you my daughter."

I held my breath a minute. Haldir was taking too long.

"He saved my life."

"Merida I was speaking to…."

"I know. But it is true. The first day I was in Lorien I ran off. I was upset and I had no idea where I was going. Haldir followed me to be certain I was safe. I fell into a deep lake, you know I cannot swim. He dove in and saved me and got the water out of me. Had he not been there I could have died. Papa….I love him."

Legolas' POV

When Merida came home 5 years ago, she was not her normal self. She was still happy, but it was as though part of her was gone. She spent most of her time in her room or outside with her bow. She gave her desserts to Thorin for 2 years, which meant he saw something he was not supposed to. I had caught her several times up in the guard tower, always looking in the same direction. At times there would be tears in her eyes. I sighed and passed a hand over my face.

"It is late, and I am too tired to think of such things." I looked at Haldir. "We WILL finish this later."

He nodded and with Maetharanel I left the room. We went to our room and I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I know that brought back memories Legolas."

"I know I looked the same when I asked Thorin for your hand." I whispered.

She sat down and put her arms around my waist.

"My papa knew you would always love me and take care of me. He was right. We were separated for 3 years Legolas…..It might have been an eternity if not for Merida. Do you remember the pain from being so far from each other?"

I sighed and nodded.

"She has not seen Haldir in 5 years. We both know she has not been the same since. Do you want her to continue to feel that pain?"

No I did not.

"No, of course not. She is my baby girl, she always will be no matter how old she is." I smiled and took her in my arms. "I would be lost without you Maetharanel. You, Merida, Thorin and our little Tawariell bring me so much joy. Haldir is a good elf, a strong elf and I know he will take care of her and love her. I just….."

"You do not want her to go away again."

I nodded.

"I know….I do not want that either, but we cannot change who she loves. We sent her to Lothlorien so she would not have to be forced to marry and be unhappy. She and Haldir were meant to find each other, just as we were."

I smiled at her and kissed her. When I pulled away she held something out. I laughed a bit.

"You kept that dagger all these years?"

She smiled.

"Of course I did. It is one of my most prized possessions."

I smiled and kissed her.

Merida's POV

I brought Haldir to my room. He smiled when he saw the painting next to my bed. I smiled and took his hands.

"Ever since I came home….I have never been truly happy. A piece of me was back in Lothlorien with you."

"~I felt your pain every day. I should have come sooner. I am so sorry.~"

I smiled and gently touched his face.

"~You are here now! That is all that matters to me…" I smiled. "Haldir do you truly wish to marry me?~"

"~More than anything in the world.~"

I nodded and leaned forward.

"~Then marry me…..right here…..right now.~"

"~But your father….~"

"~I do not care…I need you Haldir. We need each other. And I would return to Lothlorien with you. So please…..make me your wife.~"

He did not refuse me. He leaned forward and kissed me softly. That night Haldir took me as his wife.

And I had never been happier.


End file.
